Why Can't I Remember You?
by SPskater411
Summary: Sort of AU. It's been two years since 'Phantom Planet' and everything in his life is going his way. No more secrets and lies, right? Or, so he thought, right before he noticed that all the ghosts he's known as either his allies, enemies, or both, were starting to act strange around him. This is a slash story, so be warned. Read and reviews please


_**-Why Can't I Remember You?-**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Summary-<strong>

It's been two years since 'Phantom Planet' and everything in his life is going his way. No more secrets and lies, right? Or, so he thought, right before he noticed that all the ghosts he's known as either his allies, enemies, or both, were starting to act strange around him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Disclaimer-<strong>

I do not own Danny Phantom nor Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. They both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>-Warning-<strong>

This is a slash story like all my other stories. Don't like it? Then please leave. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Prologue-<br>_**_-Once Upon A Change-_

* * *

><p>Danny blinked as he stared at the closed doors of the Ghost Zone. He was in his ghost form, coming back from yet a silent and boring night patrol with his best friend-no, girlfriend of two years. Sam and he have been going steady since he came out as 'Danny Phantom' and saved the whole planet, and the two couldn't be any happier. Tucker, the youngest president of all time of Amity Park, has been their number one support through and through along with Danny's parents (reluctantly, Sam's parents as well but her grandmother was more than happy about her granddaughter's happy ending), Jazz and the rest of the town. That was, except for Danielle for some reason, and soon Valerie too.<p>

_'Why am I even here again?' _Danny thought with a frown, as he floated for a moment, but landed back down to the floor with a sigh, '_Ever since Desiree's visit a month ago, everything and everyone around has been acting weird. Well, only the ghosts, Vlad and Danielle have being strange,_'

It was true. It all happened a while back...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-One Month Ago-<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The ghost boy breathed out a cool blue mist as his ghost senses kicked in, his glowing green eyes facing the every beautiful wishing ghost, Desiree. Sam was running behind her boyfriend with the thermos in the ready, but soon she was caught up with some flying squirrels that some idiot accidentally wished for. Apparently someone wanted to wish for this because of watching some show about a superhero squirrel and Desiree couldn't resist as usual.<em>

_"Don't you get tired of granting stupid wishes from stupid people?" The white haired boy asked tiredly as he dodged some of the flying squirrels that came for him, flying towards the gypsy like woman in a fast speed, "This is just animal cruelty as my girlfriend thinks,"_

_For once, Desiree was silent during the whole battle, avoiding Danny's attacks like he had the plague. Danny just noticed this now and thought it was strange, but shook his head as he used his his powers to create one of his famous ecto-energy balls and was about to aim to her, but paused. Strange, why wasn't she attacking? And another thing, why wasn't poking fun at him like always or try to insult him? _

_"Um, hello?" The halfa floated a little to her, but then froze when he caught her looking sadly at him. '**But why?**'_

_"I pity you, Ghost Child," She whispered, her glowing red eyes looking in regret._

_Since when did the ghost that love granting wishes and causing havoc had an expression such as guilt? But before Danny could ask that, Desiree let out a wail as she was immediately sucked into the thermos by the Goth Girl herself, who had already tied the squirrels in a net. _

_"Whew, that was close," Sam smiled but then raised a brow at a troubled looking Danny, "Hey, you okay? We've got her already...Why did you stop fighting her anyways?"_

_Danny felt the two warm rays of blue around his mid-section as he changed back into his normal self, then faced his girlfriend with a frown._

_"Something seemed off about Desiree today. I don't know why though," Danny said vaguely, deciding not to tell Sam what the wishing ghost told him._

_"Well it doesn't matter, as long as we've got her. Now let's go back to your place and put her back in the Ghost Zone," Sam said cheerily as she hooked arms with Danny and started walking with him, and started yammering about a new horror movie she wanted to watch._

_Danny half-listened as he thought back into Desiree's words. What did she mean when she said she pitied him? __It was all very confusing to him. _

_The dark __haired boy then absently looked to the side, trying to distract himself from remembering the ghost woman's sad eyes, until his eyes landed on two teenage males walking together. He didn't know why, but he watched in fascination as one of the boys danced teasingly around the other, who laughed at the antic of his friend. The taller of the two smiled in joy as he then grabbed his friend's hand and forced him to dance as well, making the other boy laugh in shyness but goofed around with him anyways. What shocked Danny the most though, was when the two boys leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly. Danny suddenly felt hot flashes as his head started pounding, making him stop in his track and for Sam to pause as well to look at him weirdly._

_"Danny...okay...?" Sam's voice was far off as Danny's mind spun._

_'**W-what's happening to me?**' Danny thought with a grit of his teeth, letting go of Sam's arm to place both hands into his hair and gripping them tightly._

_Sam's face contorted to worry as she looked over at her boyfriend and kept asking questions of 'What's wrong?' and 'Hospital?'. But it was all white noise to the ghost boy, as he suddenly heard a male voice calling out his name softly. And then...it stopped._

_Danny managed to breath out as he felt sweat dripping down his face and frantically stared up at Sam...and felt a sudden disappointment. But why? Was he expecting someone else? A flash of someone with purple like hair came into Danny's mind, but their face was mostly blurred out._

_Who was this person?_

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Since then, Danny was trying to figure out his mini panic attack and find out who the strange person that came into his mind. Not just his mind, but apparently the vision of that person comes in his dreams as well. The halfa had tried asking to Nocturne, but the Dream Ghost denied him and avoided him since then. In fact, it seemed all the ghosts like Skulker, Johnny and Kitty, Ember...even the freakin' Box Ghost, were all sort of hiding from Danny. Now, Danny knew that it wasn't because he was someone like Dark Pariah or his evil older self, so what other reason could it be? Were they tired of always coming out only to be just defeated and beaten by Danny to boost his ego and get sent back to the Ghost Zone? Even Clockwork was even more mysterious and speaking in more riddles than ever.<p>

Another thing was that Vlad Master, also known to be Plamius by the whole world now, had returned to earth after being blasted off into space for so long in isolation...and it didn't seem like his vengeful self. In fact, he seemed more pathetic and sad. Now, Danny usually wouldn't care of his arch-enemy was miserable because of his own pride and selfishness, but somehow the man was looking at Danny not in hate, but in sympathy. Just as Desiree did. Not only them, but Danielle seemed to look worried and nervous whenever Danny was around. Lately, she would be talking to Valerie about something, but turns quiet when her male counterpart walks in the room.

The ghost just HAD to know what was going on. And who was the mystery person that keeps haunting him not like the ghosts he's met and fought with, but more into his mentality and emotions.

And so, he pressed the OPEN button and watched the gates of the Ghost Zone open. Danny then flew into the green swirling vortexes of the world of the dead and straight to his destination.

Desiree's Palace.

Once he flew into an open balcony, he quickly spotted the beautiful ghostly woman talking with Princess Dorathea and Pandora. The three women looked up to the newcomer and froze, their faces in surprise.

"Ghost Child?" The female dragon ghost was the first to speak up, standing up from the cushioned bean bag chair.

"I need to talk with you Desiree," Danny frowned as the gypsy looked at him warily.

"I think I know what it is you want to talk about. Very well," She floated up from her seat and appeared before him.

"Desiree, are you sure the boy should know now?" The dragon princess asked with a worried look, but bit her lower lip as Desiree looked at her with a knowing gaze.

Danny raised a brow at this gesture, and looked to Pandora, who stared at him with a glare. What was her deal?

"Now, instead of telling you the tale, why don't I show you?" Desiree spoke cryptically, as she placed her soft hands on each side of Danny's head, "You know what you have to do next,"

Green eyes blinked in surprise at the cool touch, and before he could protest, he felt a wave of her powers flowing a bit but not completely. He then took a deep breath and spoke in soft defeat.

"I wish I knew what was going on and to know who is the person that keeps entering my thoughts and dream,"

Desiree smiled weakly and closed her eyes, "_And so you have wished it, so it shall be~_"

Dorathea and Pandora watched with baited breaths but an explosion happened behind them, pausing Desiree halfway from her wish granting as she and Danny looked to see what was going on. Everything happened so fast, however, that Dorathea AND Pandora were knocked away and out in the speed of light and Desiree was blasted into the wall. Danny was about to turn and fight off whoever interrupted but gasped as he felt a shock all over his body and causing him to black out immediately.

'_N-No...g-gotta...find...out...about..._' Danny groaned as he shakily tried to open his eyes and get up, but he felt his consciousness leave him. But not before he remembered seeing dark sad blue eyes with tears.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang as many students started flying out of their classrooms in happiness, signaling it was the end of another school year and the seniors of Casper High were rushing out with their diplomas and throwing their graduation hats in the air.<p>

Danny blinked as he was pushed out of the doors with his girlfriend on his left side, and his best friend of a mayor on his right, both dressed in the colors of red and white graduation robes.

How did he get here?

He couldn't remember.

"Man, we're finished with high school and summer vacation is on the way!" Tucker cheered with a victory smile and peace sign.

'_Wait a minute,_' Danny thought in confusion, '_Why do I feel a sudden dejavu? Hasn't...this happened before? It couldn't have..._'

"Yeah, you still going for the Astrology Scholarship in Bellwood, Danny?" Sam asked with a smile, but tilted her head as she saw her boyfriend was distracted, "Um, Danny? You okay?"

'_This doesn't make any sense,_' Danny thought with a frown, '_What is going on?_'

His eyes then wandered to the crowd of happy students and their families, pictures happening and congratulatory hugs and such were passed. Danny then felt his heart stop when he spotted a boy in a hoodie going up to a family of carrot tops, holding up a camera and smiling at them.

"Who...who is that?" Danny wondered as he then felt his feet starting to move.

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker spoke out to him, looking at each other in wonder then back to the dazed boy walking away from them.

Danny then stopped a few feet away from the boy in the hoodie, hearing a slight Boston accent from him saying 'Say Bruce!' and snapping the camera. The halfa then reached out his hand to grab the young man's shoulders when-

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHH!" Danny screamed as he then sat up from his bed, drenched in sweat.<p>

He felt hot tears streaming down his face, as he took deep breaths and placed his hands over his eyes. He felt like he was going mad with these dreams, his heart beating like a drum.

"W-what's happening to me?! Why can't I remember?!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: And that's the beginning of the story. So yet another plot bunny was oh'mnomnom my head once more and I had to write this out. I know, I know, I have a lot of other stories to finish up and I am (Better Than The Addams Family is being processed as we speak) plus I have other story ideas going on too. Actually, I haven't honestly written on this website in so long, it seemed like forever. I'm sorry for those who loved my stories and wanted more from me when I vanished, but I'm here now and hopefully will continue more and more on here. Anyways, what did you think on the intro? Please review and comment on what you think? And don't worry, we'll see more of Randy pretty soon ;) Thanks for reading~**


End file.
